


We Love You Vern

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vern meets a pretty young girl that he likes, but is afraid of being rejection. An old mysterious force returns to help him, but Vern finds himself in a bigger pickel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love You Vern

"No way, there's no way it could happen!" Teddy shouted at Vern.

"It could too!" Vern cried back.

"Nuh huh!" It went on like this for a while as Teddy and Vern were outside of the candy store waiting on Gordie and Chris. They were there so they could pick some snacks to eat because later that day, they were all going to Vern's house to watch some horror movies. Since Gordie and Chris were taking their sweet time getting there, Vern and Teddy had gotten into a debate to past time.

The reason it was taking Gordie and Chris so long to get there was because Gordie was, once again, trying to talk Chris into enrolling into the College Courses.

"Come on man, you know you're smart enough." Gordie pleaded.

"Man Gordie, I don't… what's this?" Chris question as he saw Teddy and Vern get into a heated argument. "Hey, ladies, who put sand in your pussies?" Chris cracked at them.

Teddy just glared at Chris. "Very funny, it's just Vern being stupid again." Teddy then shot a sideway glance at the other boy.

"What were you two fighting about?" Gordie inquired.

"We were debating over who would win in a fight between a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a Acrocanthosaurus, and Verno here thinks it's the Acrocanthosaurus. Come one, the Tyrannosaurus is the king of dinosaurs for a reason!"

"Yeah, okay, let's just get the candy." Chris muttered as he lead the boys into the candy store. The boy looked around in wonder and amazement as the various sugary sweets around the store. Vern was already starting to drool a little. He was so enraptured by the candies, that he didn't notice Teddy sneaking up on him and tapping him on the shoulder. Vern flinched and his jaw dropped in horror when he saw Teddy behind him smirking.

"Two for flinching." And the pummeling happened. Afterwards, the boys ran around the store, grabbing various candies: Anise Bears, Lemon Puffs, Peppermint Puffs, Root Beer Puffs, Black Taffy, and Ice Blue Mint Coolers. Indian Pumpkin Seeds, Peanut Butter Kisses, Marshmallow Cones, Satellite Wafers Bulks, Saf-T-Pops, and Soda Can Fizzy Candy. Even some Wax Syrup Sticks. Once the boys got all the candy they wanted, they all pool in their money, paid for it, and made Vern carry it all.

"Aww, come one guys, I can't carry this all by myself." Vern whined, struggling to carry all the candy by himself and not drop any pieces. Teddy, feeling like being a jerk to Vern, smirked and shouted out an idea.

"Hey guys, wanna race to Vern's house?"

"Guys!"

"Last one there gets seven punches!" Teddy exclaimed. Gordie and Chris agreed to the terms.

"Guys, you can't be serious?" moaned Vern.

"Ready… set…." And then Teddy took off, Gordie and Chris just shook their heads and follow after him.

"Geez, this isn't fair guys. Guys?" Giving up this persuasion, Vern tried to catch up on them, only to trip and fall, dropping all the candy to ground. Kicking the ground in frustration, Vern bent over to try to pick up all the spilled candy. As he was reaching for a piece, his hand and another ended up touching the same candy, the tips of their middle fingers touching.

"You ok?" asked a voice, a very feminine voice. When Vern looked up, he was face-to-face with a girl. She had bright red hair with the end twisted into two pigtails. She had pale creamy skin with freckles sprinkled over the bridge of her nose. She had green eyes, and was wearing a white blouse with a plaid skirt, bobbysoxers, and flats.

"Uhhh…" Vern cracked out.

"Your friends are jerks, running off on you like that." She muttered, helping him pick up the pieces of candy. Vern just continued to stare at her. "Hey, aren't you Vern Tessio?" She asked suddenly.

"…. Y-Yeah."

"I thought you looked familiar, you and I have English together, Mr. Hartman." She smiled a little at him. "Here, you can use my bag. Since you and I have the same class, I know you'll give it back to me." With that, she picked up the rest of the candy, put it into the bag, and handed it to Vern. "Well, see you tomorrow at school." Waving, the mysterious girl ran off.

Vern stood there stock still, then the corners of his mouth arched up into a smile.

"She helped me. She actually helped me." Vern said under his breath. He watched her retracting form, then wore a goofy smile on his face as he walked up to his face, the bag in his hands.

* * *

"Vern loses! Hah hah!" Teddy laughed as he punched him seven times, but Vern didn't really care. "Aww, come on, it's not fun if you say nothing." Teddy complained.

"Vern, are you okay?" Chris asked him as Vern was still in a daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vern replied in a dream-like state. Teddy, Gordie, and Chris all looked at each with confusion on their faces, shrugged, and just watch the movie.

* * *

The next day at Junior High, the boys were walking down the hallway when they heard a voice call out to Vern.

"Hey Vern! Vern!" The boys turned around and Vern's eyes light up when he saw it was the same girl from yesterday. "Vern, I'm glad to have run into you. Oh and you still have my bag, thank goodness." She then retrieve the bag. "I'll see you in class Vern." She then waved at him, and shot Gordie, Chris, and Teddy dirty looks, before walking off.

The three looked at her, then looked at each other, then looked at Vern. When they saw he had a big goofy smile on his face, they all gave each other knowing smirks.

"Well well well, it likes young Mister Tessio has found himself quite smitten with a young lady." Teddy said sarcastically, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Vern's cheeks started to turn red when he heard the rain of taunting he was getting from the others.

"Guys, it's not like that—it's not that I don't like her, it's that—aww man!" Vern got frustrated trying to explain how he felt.

"Vern it's okay, if you like her, just ask her out." Gordie offered some advice to his friend.

"Ask her out? I can't do that guys, I really can't."

"Come on Verno, how hard can it be?" Chris tried to reason with him.

* * *

The rest of the day had been miserable for Vern, for every time he tried to talk to her or even walked up to her, he either freeze up or get tongue tied. Eventually, after school ended, Vern was walking around town, deep in his thoughts. Eventually, he was walking through the park, stop at a bench, and sat down on it with his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Man, I really wish I could get that girl to like me." Vern whispered under his breath.

"Wish you say?" called out a raspy voice. Vern yelp and fell off the bench, then looked up, seeing he wasn't alone. Suddenly sitting next to him was an elderly woman. She had very wrinkly skin, peppered with freckle-moles, and her gray hair twisted into two very long braids that go down her back. She smelled of strange spices. She wore a white outfit with a zigzag lines going across it, both of them red and black on top of each other. And she had a walking stick with a crystal at the top.

"Wh-Who are you?" Vern asked her as he got up and wiped the grass stains off his clothes.

"A friend. " She simply answered. "Having some girl trouble?"

"Y-Yeah, there's this girl who I really like, but I can't talk to her, and every time I do…" Vern rambled a bit. "I just wish I could know if she likes me or not."

The elderly woman rose from the bench and smiled at Vern. "Wish granted." She rose her hands into the air…. And then reached behind her back and got out a strange bottle. It was a horizontally round pink bottle with a heart shape cap. "Just have her get one sniff of this, and she will fall for you. But be warn, it will only last four minutes, so you must make sure if her feelings for you are real." She explained to him.

"I will, thank you." Vern told her as he ran off. The Elderly Woman just simply smiled at him. She likes these boys, they come up with some interesting wishes.

* * *

Vern was running down the streets of Castle Rock with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Finally, he was going to know if she really liked him or not. He was so lost in his own euphoria, that he didn't notice he had bump into two people.

"Well well well, look what we have here." said a cool menacing voice. Vern looked up and nearly crapped his pants when he saw who he had bumped into.

Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers.

Before Vern get even get away, Eyeball had already got him in his grasp while Ace eyed him up and down.

"You're not Lachance or Chambers, but you should still be good enough." Ace drawled. "Now what to do with you?" Ace then stroke his chin in deep thought on what to do to the chubby boy.

"Let me go! Let me go! Come on guys!" Vern whined as Eyeball tightened his grip.

"I could probably break all your fingers…. Or I could tie you up a few feet from the bumper of my car and drag your carcass across the road…. Or I could…"

"Hey, what's this? Perfume? Aww, you get this for your little boyfriends?" Eyeball taunted him in a mock baby voice as he snatch the love potion from Vern.

"Eyeball, don't!" Vern tried to warn him, but it was too late as Eyeball uncork the bottle and pink mist started floating out. Eyeball sniffed it and let Vern go, wearing a goofy smile and half closed lid eyes.

"Or I could… I could…" Ace suddenly paused as the love potion as hit his nostrils and he had a goofy smile and half lid eyes on his face. "I could hold you in my arms… and lovingly stroke your cheek…"

 _It work!_  Vern thought to himself judging by Ace's and Eyeball's reaction.

"Or I could… I could… tell me what to do love of my life!" More of a statement than a question, Ace asked him, looking like a lovesick fool. Eyeball too.

"Uh… take me to the middle of downtown?" Vern suggested.

"Oh yes my darling, here let me get the door for you." Ace offered.

"No, I'm doing it!" Barked Eyeball.

"Fuck off Eyeball, I'M doing it!" Ace growled as he violently shoved Eyeball.

"Uh, guys?" Vern called out as he was already in the passenger seat.

The ride was quiet and pretty awkward as Ace would occasionally try to wrap his arm around Vern, only for Vern to smack it off. And Eyeball would try to run his hand slowly down Vern's back, only for Vern to smack it off too. Eventually, they reach the middle of downtown and Vern got out of the car.

"I love you!" Ace shouted from the driver's seat.

"But I love you more!" Eyeball shouted.

"The hell you do fuckface!" Barked Ace. Vern quietly walked away from the two Cobras as he walked through downtown, love potion in his hand. As he saw the guys a few feet away from him, he ran up to them and wave, but unfortunately tripped on a stone, which cause him to lung forward, and the love potion to slip out of his hand. It was like slow motion as the love potion fell to the ground and the bottle shattered into a million pieces, releasing the love potion into the air.

"Oh shit!" Vern gasped. "Guys! Guys! Don't breath in! Hold your noses!" Vern tried to warn his friends as various town folk started smelling the potion and succumb to its power. Orgasmic moans of Vern's name could be heard all around.

"Gordie, hold your nose!" Vern told Gordie.

"Hold my nose?" Gordie asked, but it was too late as the potion had hit him. With a loud gasp, Gordie stared a Vern with a huge smile on his face. "Honey-sop!"

" _Vern!...Vern..._ " Moaned the town peoples in the background.

"Sweetheart…" Chris cooed as he placed his hands in the middle of his chest.

"I WANT YOUR BABIES VERN! AHHHHHH!" screamed a random girl in the background.

"Sugar lips!" Teddy exclaimed as he ran over to Vern with open arms. If this were a cartoon, Vern would be seeing his friends' eyes and everybody else's in towns looking like huge beating hearts.

"Guys? Guys? This was a big mistake, you see, there was a love potion…" Vern stammered as he tried to explain to his friends and the towns people as they all look at Vern with love in their eyes. "Oh my God, it worked! Guys!" As everybody approach Vern, he could do the only thing he could do.

Run. As fast as he could.

* * *

Vern was running more than he had in his life. Cutting corners and hiding behind garbage cans to escape the infatuated town peoples. After a few seconds and hearing it was quiet, Vern got from behind the garbage can he was hiding behind and walked out of the alleyway and he found himself face-to-face with everybody in town.

"Oh no… oh God no…" Vern stammered as he found himself glomp on by everybody; trying to hug him, stroking his hair, and giving him wet kisses (Most of them coming from Teddy). "Yuck! Ew!" Vern groaned as he tried to wipe the saliva off his face.

"Yep," the Elderly Woman said her eyes shifted from the position of the sun to the town peoples. "The love potion should be wearing off about now. Eh, love 'em and leave 'em." She shrugged her shoulders as she turned and walked away.

As she said that, the potion did start to wear off and confusion washed over everybody as they looked around then at each other as they tried to piece together what just happen.

"What was that all about?" Tupper Babe asked no one in particular.

"Probably some of that crap you diner cooks affecting our stomachs." Spat out Milo Pressmen. Shrugging, the junkman started walking away from the site, as did the other town peoples.

"Hey, isn't that-?" Gordie almost asked as he saw the Elderly Woman's retreating form, but was cut off when he heard Chris ask a question.

"What happen?" Chris asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Guys…" Teddy said slowly as he look at them with a look of confusion on his face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but am I  _holding_  Vern?"

"You are." Chris simply answered as he shrugged. Teddy scowled at him, then turn to look at Vern.

"Hi." Vern said innocently at Teddy. Teddy then simply pushed Vern off and he fell to the ground.

"Gross, I have Verno germs all over me…" muttered Teddy as he walked away. Gordie and Chris stayed to help Vern up. As they got him to his feet, they heard a voice call over to Vern.

"Vern?" The three boys looked and saw it was the little red-haired girl walking towards them. "Vern, you okay? What was all that about?"

Gordie and Chris lifted their eyebrows at each other and gave a sly look at Vern, pushing him gently towards her.

"I… uh…" Vern stammered. He looked over at Chris and Gordie, who nodded their heads, and then Vern looked back at the girl. "You… wanna go get an Ice Cream cone maybe… with me?" Vern then closed his eyes shut, fearing rejection.

"Sure, that sounds nice." The girl replied. Vern opened his eyes to look at her, and saw her wearing a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh… oh… cool, that's boss!" Vern exclaimed as both he and she walked down the street. "Hey, I just remembered I never got your name?"

"Oh, I'm Bonnie." She answered.

"Boss." Vern said again as Bonnie giggled. The two walked away, hand-in-hand.

"I swear Chris, it was that same woman." Gordie tried to explain to his best friend as they just finished watching Vern and Bonnie walk away.

"Pffft! Yeah right Lachance, real good one." Uttered a disbelieving Chris as he rolled his eyes.

"It's true, it's the same woman from before. When I told you about the other world and Ace and you and-!"

"Seriously Gordie, that some imagination you have. You should use it for your next story." Chris said as he ran up a little bit from Gordie.

Gordie just rolled his eyes and caught up with his friend.

**The End.**


End file.
